Beautiful Insanity
by Scorpion Canary
Summary: Pernahkah engkau hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan yang indah? Kebohongan yang kau jalani dengan senang hati semata-mata untuk mengelabui akal sehatmu dan menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk jantungmu? Jika belum, kau bisa bertanya pada Deidara bagaimana rasanya. [Cover isn't ours]


Jika membohongi dirimu sendiri bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, untuk apa hidup dengan berpegang teguh pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan?

Namun, jika berbohong merupakan sebuah dosa, untuk apa menjadikan dirimu sendiri seorang pendosa?

Di satu sisi, ia tahu ia salah. Namun di sisi lain, ia tahu ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginannya agar rasa sakitnya bisa terlupakan...

...untuk sementara waktu

* * *

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Rated M for mature contents, slight sexual themes, and bloody scene. Not for underage.**

**Beautiful Insanity**

**by**

**Scorpion Canary**

.

.

* * *

"Lihatlah rasi bintang di langit selatan itu. Apa menurutmu itu seni?"  
Mata biru yang berpadu dengan warna perak menatap langit gelap tak berawan yang ditaburi ribuan bintang, entah itu bintang yang bersinar sendiri ataupun bintang yang berkumpul bersama bintang lainnya menciptakan sebuah bentuk yang akan dipersepsikan sebagai bentuk dari beberapa benda di bumi –sebuah rasi bintang.

"_Selama keindahan itu abadi, kurasa aku akan menyebutnya sebagai seni."_

Pemuda bermata biru tersebut terkekeh pelan. "Selalu saja seperti itu, hm. Asal danna tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Jadi prinsip seni bodohmu itu tidak berlaku."

"_Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu, Deidara!" _

"Lagipula danna belum melihat rasi bintang yang kutunjuk, bukan?" tanyanya, kali ini tak menerima sahutan. "Aku menunjuk rasi bintang scorpius yang melambangkan dirimu. Bentuk dan namanya benar-benar menggambarkan kalajengking, belum lagi jantung dari rasi ini, Antares, berwarna merah cemerlang jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Kalajengking dan merah. Bukankah rasi bintang ini benar-benar melambangkan dirimu, Sasori no danna?"

Rasi Scorpius adalah salah satu rasi bintang yang menonjol di langit selatan dan tergolong dalam 12 rasi bintang zodiak. Di antara rasi bintang lainnya, rasi Scorpius merupakan rasi yang paling jelas merepresentasikan sebutannya –kalajengking. Sangat mudah mengidentifikasikan rasi ini karena bentuk melengkungnya yang sangat jelas dan ekor panjangnya yang mengarah ke selatan, ditambah lagi dengan bintang merah yang terang—Antares—di jantung rasi ini. Rasi scorpius berbatasan dengan rasi Ophiucus di sebelah utaranya, Rasi Libra dan Lupus di sebelah selatannya, dan dengan Corona Australis dan Sagitarius di sebelah baratnya.

"_Kagumi saja rasi bintang yang melambangkan dirimu."_

Deidara tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia sudah lama mempelajari tentang rasi bintang yang sangat dipujanya ini. Walaupun tanggal lahirnya merujuk pada rasi bintang Taurus, namun ia lebih mengagumi rasi bintang Scorpius –secara diam-diam. Setiap malam di bulan April hingga September, ia yang tinggal di belahan bumi utara selalu mengamati rasi bintang Scorpius yang terlihat merangkak melintasi langit selatan dekat horizon.

"Tidak ada rasi bintang yang benar-benar melambangkan diriku, hm," sahutnya seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

Angin malam yang bertiup masuk ke ruangan melalui jendela yang terbuka cukup untuk membuat pemuda bersurai pirang panjang sepinggang itu bergidik. Digerakkannya kedua tangannya perlahan untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri guna melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang menyerang. Ia bergumam pelan, seolah menikmati suasana malam yang tenang.

Sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di bibirnya ketika ia menyingkap kedua lengan bajunya.

"Hmm, aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tanganku dengan baik. Jahitan Kakuzu tidak buruk juga ternyata. Tapi jahitan ini membuat lenganku terlihat sedikit buruk," ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terus memperhatikan kedua lengannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, danna?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"_Tidak buruk" _adalah sahutan yang Deidara terima_. "Mengingat kau terlalu ceroboh, membiarkan dirimu kehilangan kedua lenganmu, kurasa jahitan dari Kakuzu tidak terlalu buruk. Kau pantas menerimanya." _

"Kau benar." Deidara berbalik, melangkah pelan ke arah tempat tidurnya dengan seringaian yang belum sirna dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur kemudian mendekati sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kedua matanya terpejam. Deidara sedikit meringis kesakitan saat ia menggerakkan lengannya mendekati wajah sosok berambut merah tersebut. "Kau selalu benar, Sasori no danna." Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh kening Sasori. Perlahan jemari tersebut turun ke pipi, hingga berujung di dagu Sasori –seolah mencoba menghapal setiap inci dari lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna tersebut.

Walaupun syaraf di tangannya belum bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik, namun indera peraba di kulitnya masih bisa menangkap impuls yang ditimbulkan dari menyentuh wajah Sasori. Indera tersebut mengantarkan informasi ke otak Deidara sehingga menimbulkan sebuah persepsi –wajah tersebut dingin dan kaku.

"Wajahmu, kulitmu, bibirmu," Ibu jari Deidara kini mengusap bibir Sasori. "Semuanya dingin. Hanya matamu yang tidak dingin, bukankah begitu hm?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasori.

Saat tak menerima sahutan, Deidara kembali menyeringai. Kini ia menggantikan ibu jarinya dengan bibirnya sendiri, memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya bergidik saat bibirnya yang hangat bertemu dengan sepasang bibir yang dingin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada sentuhan yang dirasakan di bibirnya. Dipangutnya bibir sang partner yang sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya.

Walapun rasa kecewa karena Sasori tidak membalas ciumannya perlahan merayap masuk ke dalam dirinya, namun ia tak menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Kini ia tengah mencoba mendorong organ hangat di dalam mulutnya untuk masuk ke mulut Sasori. Ketika lidahnya berhasil masuk, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang hangat di sana. Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, mulut Sasori sama sekali tidak terasa hangat dan tidak lembab. Semua dingin dan kering, dingin seperti kulitnya juga bibirnya. Bahkan organ yang disebut lidah pun tidak hangat, juga tidak berlendir.

"Anh—mmh."

Desahan halus terdengar dari bibir Deidara saat ia menikmati ciuman sepihaknya itu. Lidahnya gagal memancing lidah Sasori untuk berdansa dengannya, namun Deidara tetap menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan suhu di sekitarnya meningkat. Kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Sasori, tak menginginkan Sasori menarik diri dari ciumannya.

Merasa kehabisan napas, Deidara menarik dirinya perlahan untuk melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan benang saliva tipis menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang partner. Kondisi Deidara, dengan napas yang memburu dan pipi yang memerah, terlihat jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Sasori yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun di wajahnya. Matanya masih tertutup, tak ada gerakan dari bola di balik kelopak matanya, juga tak ada hembusan napas cepat akibat ciuman tadi.

"Mmm..." Deidara bergumam seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Jemarinya bermain dengan kerah jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang dikenakan pasangannya. Ia mengusap-usap leher Sasori dengan ujung hidungnya seraya tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Ahh—haah—"

Suara desahan diiringi dengan hembusan napas yang memburu memenuhi ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin kecil yang menyala di atas meja. Cahaya bulan tak diizinkan untuk masuk ke ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat dari sebuah kegiatan intim. Jendela yang beberapa jam lalu terbuka kini tertutup rapat oleh bongkahan batu. Batu ini bisa digerakkan dengan kekuatan di luar nalar yang berada di dalam cincin hijau yang dikenakan pemuda bersurai pirang –pemilik ruangan itu.

Erangan keras terdengar ketika kegiatan yang dilakukan Deidara hampir mencapai klimaks. Dengan tubuh berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun, dan keberadaan Sasori di atas tubuhnya–yang juga tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun–, Deidara terus mendesah menikmati gerakan jemari Sasori di dalam rektumnya. Tangan kirinya ia telusupkan di antara helaian rambut merah pasangannya, untuk menjaga agar wajah Sasori tetap terbenam di perpotongan lehernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sasori –mengantur pergerakan jemari Sasori.

"Dan—na—ahh!"

Ia mengerang kala kayu kokoh yang terpahat membentuk jari-jari tangan di dalam tubuhnya menekan titik terdalam yang membuat pandangan Deidara berkabut. Api lilin bergoyang karena erangan Deidara membuat udara di sekitar lilin tersebut bergerak.

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan mata yang tertutupi kabut nafsu dan air mata. Mulutnya terbuka untuk membiarkan desahan dan erangannya memenuhi ruangan temaram itu. Hanya saja, semakin keras desahan dan erangan yang terdengar, semakin keras pula isakan yang mengiringi. Air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes dari mata beriris senada dengan langit siang tersebut.

Ketika desahan panjang memenuhi ruangan, Deidara megeluarkan jemari Sasori dari dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Sasori, menarik wajah rupawan tersebut menjauh dari lehernya. Untuk sesaat, iris birunya memperhatikan wajah yang tepat berada di depannya, beberapa sentimeter darinya. Wajah sempurna tanpa cacat itu terlihat begitu menawan, begitu rupawan.

Kedua ibu jari Deidara mengusap pipi yang dingin dan licin. Kemudian ibu jarinya naik perlahan ke kelopak mata Sasori. Diangkatnya perlahan kelopak mata tersebut, begitu pelan seolah tak ingin merusak karya seni terindah yang pernah ia sasksikan di muka bumi. Tapi, bukankah merusak karya seni adalah seni yang sesungguhnya baginya? Entahlah, mungkin ini mengecualian.

Ketika dua kelopak mata berhasil diangkatnya, ditatapnya kini sepasang manik cokelat kemerahan yang sangat dekat dengan kata sempurna. Ya, hanya sangat dekat, namun tidak mencapai kata sempurna karena kurangnya satu unsur yang sangat penting –sinar kehidupan.

Deidara bungkam. Mata yang dilihatnya saat ini memanglah mata yang sama dengan mata yang menatapnya dulu. Hanya saja, Deidara merasa seperti tengah menatap mata yang asing. Tak ada lagi tatapan penuh amarah, rasa bersalah, atau emosi lainnya. Mata itu kini terlihat begitu kosong walaupun tetap indah karena cahaya lilin di atas meja membuat iris cokelat tersebut mengkilap. Deidara kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang iris cokelat kemerahan ke dada kiri Sasori. Ia mendapati lubang besar di dada kiri partnernya.

Seketika itu juga tangisannya pecah untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan irama yang menyakitkan –seolah meremas dirinya sendiri. Karena ingin menyembunyikan isak tangisnya, ia menarik wajah Sasori lalu mencium bibir Sasori untuk membungkam mulutnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah tetesan air yang mengalir dari mata dan membasahi bantal putihnya.

Api lilin yang telah membakar habis batang tubuhnya padam perlahan seolah tak sanggup menjadi saksi bisu dari pemandangan memilukan tersebut lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Bunyi ketukan pintu membangunkan Deidara dari alam tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang sembab dan terasa perih akibat tangisannya semalam.

"Hm?" sahutnya dengan enggan seraya menggeliat di tempat tidur dengan malasnya. Ia merapatkan dirinya dengan Sasori dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasori.

"Rapat sudah hampir dimulai. Cepat bangun dasar kau pemalas!"

Deidara menguap. "Sejak kapan kau tahu sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Hidan? Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?"

Terdengar decakan kesal dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana. Cepat keluar atau aku yang akan menyeretmu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyeretku keluar? Kau saja tidak berani masuk ke dalam," ucap Deidara seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan dilapisi dengan seprai putih. Tidak dapat disebut tempat tidur memang, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk para kriminal yang tinggal di markas sementara. Sebelum Deidara mengambil jubahnya, ia dapat mendengar Hidan mengumpat menggunakan kata-kata kotor, sesuatu tentang betapa sial dirinya karena harus ditugaskan untuk memanggil Deidara yang sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya selama kurang lebih tiga hari belakangan ini.

Setelah menggunakan jubahnya, Deidara mendekati pintu dengan membawa baju berjaringnya dan juga celana panjangnya. Saat membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah pria berambut putih keperakan yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengumpat. Iris ungu bening milik pria bernama Hidan tersebut menatap sesuatu dari balik bahu Deidara, mendapati sesosok—sebuah boneka kayu terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Hidan kembali menatap Deidara, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pirangnya. Walaupun hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jubah hitam dari organisasi mereka, namun Hidan menyadari perubahan dari tubuh pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu. Wajahnya—yang tergolong cantik untuk ukuran pria—pucat, pipinya tirus, matanya sayu, bibirnya memutih, dan rambut pirang panjang alaminya tergerai berantakan.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, seperti mayat hidup. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

"Jangan bertanya dengan nada yang membuatmu seolah khawatir padaku," ucap Deidara seraya melangkah melewati Hidan yang masih mematung karena terkejut melihat perubahan salah satu rekannya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyusul langkah Deidara keluar tempat persembunyian mereka.

Mereka menelusuri lorong yang dingin dan lembab menuju pintu keluar dari markas sementara mereka ini. Hanya gemaan langkah kaki saja yang terdengar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju pintu keluar. Ketika tiba di ujung lorong, Deidara mengangkat tangannya setinggi dadanya, merapatkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tak lama kemudian bongkahan batu besar yang menutupi mulut goa bergeser perlahan. Helaan napas terdengar dari pria bertubuh tegap di belakangnya, namun Deidara mengabaikannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menelusuri hutan belantara yang gelap dan dipenuhi dengan bunyi hewan malam. Rembulan masih memancarkan sinarnya—yang merupakan pantulan dari sinar matahari—di langit sana. Hidan mengangkat kedua lengannya, menautkan jemarinya di belakang kepalanya dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak menatap rembulan. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda yang berjalan di depannya yang sama sekali tidak bicara ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Sikap yang seperti itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kurasa kau tidak banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini." Ucapan Hidan ini tidak mendapat sahutan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Sasori."

Kalimat keduanya sukses membuat Deidara berhenti melangkah. Seringian terpahat sempurna di bibir pemilik tubuh yang abadi ini. Sesaat ia menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Deidara, namun saat Deidara melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelah alis putih keperakan terangkat karena heran.

"Kau benar." Kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Deidara ini membuat Hidan terkesiap. Deidara melepaskan jubahnya dan meletakkannya di atas rumput. "Danna juga tidak banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini," sambungnya kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun ke dalam danau.

Cukup lama Hidan hanya terdiam mematung setelah mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan seraya mengamati pemuda yang tengah membersihkan dirinya di dalam danau. "Kau gila, Deidara," desisnya dengan volume suara yang cukup besar sehingga tak diragukan lagi Deidara bisa mendengarnya. "Jelas saja dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Dia sudah—"

Hidan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar membuatnya bergidik. Belum lagi saat ia menyadari tawa itu berasal dari danau, tepat dari arah di mana Deidara berada.

"Kau mengatakan danna tidak bisa bicara lagi? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu kami masih sering berdebat tentang seni, masih sering membicarakan rasi bintang, masih sering berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Hanya saja di saat-saat tertentu, danna memang lebih banyak diam. Jadi danna masih bisa bicara, dan itu berarti kau salah besar, hmm."

Hidan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia membatalkannya. Akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang tak tertutupi jubah seraya memalingkan pandangannya –menunggu Deidara selesai membersihkan diri.

Setelah Deidara selesai membersihkan dirinya, mereka berdua kembali ke markas dalam diam. Benar-benar hening karena tak ada satupun dari mereka berniat membuka suara. Keheningan pun tetap berlanjut bahkan hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa batang lilin yang menyala, dan dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang berjubah sama. Mereka semua duduk mengitari sebuah batu besar pipih yang digunakan sebagai meja pada rapat dengan fasilitas yang minim ini.

"Baiklah, karena anggota sudah lengkap, kita sudah bisa memulai rapat ini," ucap seorang pria berambut jingga yang duduk dengan wibawa yang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya dan sorot mata yang tajam, dalam, juga penuh wibawa itu membuat siapapun tak berani menatap langsung ke matanya. Untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dari para pelaku kriminalitas memang memerlukan wibawa yang tak tertandingi –yang mampu membuat para penjahat tunduk.

"Ah, maaf ketua. Sepertinya Sasori no danna tidak bisa hadir di rapat kali ini. Pertarungannya dengan neneknya dan gadis dari Konoha itu membuat danna tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangannya untuk sementara waktu. Kondisinya—"

"Kondisinya stabil tentu saja." Sang ketua memotong kalimat Deidara. Sesaat ruangan tersebut hening dan semua mata tertuju pada ketua mereka. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Pein—sang ketua—melanjutnya kalimatnya. "Lebih tepatnya statis."

Mata Deidara membulat, seolah ia mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa geli. "Tentu saja statis. Ia sedang tertidur, jadi kurasa ia tak akan banyak bergerak."

"Sejak kapan _kugutsu_ sepertinya perlu tidur?" kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang pria berambut hitam panjang beriris mata merah. Benar, Sasori memang bukan manusia, tepatnya bukan lagi manusia seutuhnya sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Akasuna no Sasori' atau 'Kalajengking pasir merah' itu memang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka tempur yang sering disebut dengan _kugutsu_ pada zaman itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, sejak ia bertarung dengan neneknya dan—"

"Kau harus menghentikan ini, Deidara." Nada dingin Pein membuat Deidara bungkam.

Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bak kucing kecil yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan majikannya –begitu polos hingga untuk beberapa saat rekan-rekannya tidak melihatnya sebagai sesama pembunuh. Sesaat kemudian terdengar "oh" pelan dari Deidara seiring dengan raut wajah polosnya yang berubah menjadi raut malu. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya seraya melirik ke tanah dengan wajah memerah.

"M-maaf untuk yang semalam itu. Lain kali aku akan memelankan suaraku," ucapnya malu-malu.

Sang ketua terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun ia membatalkannya ketika melihat satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan tersebut—seorang perempuan berambut biru keunguan sebahu yang merupakan wakilnya—menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat kepada Pein untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang awalnya ingin ia katakan.

"Kami mengerti," sahut perempuan tersebut kepada Deidara dengan suara yang cukup dalam dan rendah.

Deidara mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar membiarkan deretan giginya yang rapih terlihat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Ini tentang strategi untuk menangkap _bijuu_ yang tersisa."

Selama Pein menerangkan strategi dan taktik dalam menangkap para monster yang bersarang di tubuh manusia, Deidara tidak menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya–yang berupa bongkahan batu—dengan gelisah. Perbuatannya ini berkali-kali mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketua yang masih sibuk menjelaskan rencananya.

"Deidara, bisakah kau duduk dan tenang dan mendengarkan?" pertanyaan Pein membuat semua peserta rapat menoleh ke arah Deidara yang terkesiap karena mendapat pernyataan demikian.

"Aku hanya gelisah karena aku takut danna sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kalau ia bangun dan tidak menemukanku di sana, aku takut danna akan marah, ketua."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

Deidara berkedip tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Seketika saja senyum lebar mengembang di bibir. "Terimakasih!" pekiknya senang lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan rapat tersebut.

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan berambut hitam tadi ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Saya permisi," ucapnya sopan.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya sang ketua.

"Kurasa harus ada yang menghentikan ini sebelum Deidara melangkah lebih jauh dan pada akhirnya mencelakakan dirinya sendiri atau kita," sahutnya dengan suara rendah. Mata merahnya menyala di kegelapan ruangan.

"Seperti meledakkan diri karena depresi lalu pada akhirnya ledakan itu membunuh kalian semua?" tanya Hidan, satu-satunya anggota dari organisasi bernama Akatsuki ini yang tidak akan kehilangan nyawanya walaupun tubuhnya tercerai-berai sekalipun.

Pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut tidak memberi jawaban.

"Kurasa bukan itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya." Kali ini Konan berucap. "Kau tahu kita semua bisa menghindari ledakan itu jika seandainya Deidara nekat melakukannya. Kau ingin menghentikannya karena kau tidak sanggup melihat kejadian memilukan ini lebih lama lagi, bukan?"

"Bukan berarti aku peduli ataupun iba padanya," sahut Itachi yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan apa yang Konan katakan.

Perempuan berperawakan anggun tersebut mengangguk. "Kita semua dilahirkan sebagai manusia, walaupun pada akhirnya kita harus membunuh sesama untuk mendapatkan sebuah tujuan yang besar. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tetapi kita yang dikatakan tidak memiliki perasaan ini pun memiliki ambang batas sampai mana kita sanggup membiarkan rekan kita menderita."

Pernyataan Konan mendapat persetujuan tanpa kata-kata dari anggota lainnya. Mungkin benar mereka memang tidak memiliki belas kasihan saat membunuh target atau siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Tapi karena mereka terlahir ke bumi sebagai manusia yang dikaruniai dengan perasaan, tak ada satu langkah pun yang dapat membunuh seluruh perasaan yang ada.

"Deidara sudah cukup menderita secara fisik dan psikis dengan cara membohongi diri sendiri, hidup dalam ilusi. Karena itu semua ini harus dihentikan," sambung perempuan cantik itu.

Itachi kini menatap Pein, menunggu izin dari ketua untuk bisa meninggalkan rapat ini. Di antara seluruh anggota Akatsuki, hanya Konan yang mengenal Pein dengan baik. Hanya wanita itu yang mengetahui bahwa Pein tidak baik-baik saja saat mendengar salah satu anggotanya tewas. Sekali lagi, mungkin mereka jahat, namun dulu mereka semua pernah hidup sebagai orang baik, terutama sang ketua. Pein tidak menganggap anggota Akatsuki sebagai budak, bukan juga sebagai alat untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"Akan menjadi pukulan yang keras bagi organisasi ini jika harus kehilangan anggotanya lagi," ucap Pein pada akhirnya. "Tetapi jika kita tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga dengan baik, lebih baik kita melepaskannya."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti lalu segera menyusul langkah Deidara.

Langkah pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut terhenti tepat di depan ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar, memberi akses bagi kedua matanya untuk menatap apa yang terjadi di dalam. Raut wajah Itachi tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun, tetap datar seperti biasa, namun pada kenyataannya ia terkejut. Di dalam, terlihat tubuh kayu Sasori yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, matanya tetap terpejam seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Di bahu kiri tubuh Sasori itu terlihat kepala Deidara yang bersandar dengan nyamannya. Lengan kirinya dipeluk mesra oleh kedua lengan Deidara. Senyum kebahagiaan mengembang di bibir tipis pemuda berurai pirang tersebut. Untuk sesaat Itachi tertipu oleh kebahagiaan palsu yang terlukis di wajah Deidara.

"Deidara."  
Deidara membuka matanya saat Itachi memanggilnya. "Hm?" sahutnya yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa Itachi tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, mengamatinya yang tengah bermesraan dengan sang danna.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Dengan sebuah helaan napas, Deidara menjauh dari Sasori dan turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mendekat ke arah Itachi. "Apa yang ingin kau—"

Pertanyaannya tak berhasil ia selesaikan ketika mata merah Itachi menatap lurus ke mata birunya dan seolah menarik kesadarannya.

* * *

Deidara kini melangkahkan kakinya di tanah kering berbatu yang begitu berantakan dan tak tertata. Tempat tak beratap itu dipenuhi dengan beberapa bongkahan batu ukuran besar, potongan-potongan boneka kayu yang berserakan, juga berbagai macam senjata tajam. Deidara menutup matanya ketika angin kencang bertiup dari arah timur sehingga debu bertebaran dengan bebas dan bau anyir darah menyapa indera penciumannya.

Saat membuka mata kembali, Deidara dihadapkan pada mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah menjauh dari tidurnya –tubuh Sasori yang berada di dalam pelukan boneka kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang pedang menusuk jantungnya sehingga darah keunguan menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Danna?" bisiknya lirih dengan suara serak.

Perasaan ini tidak asing. Ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang sama ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasori dalam keadaan seperti ini, di dunia nyata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rasa sakit yang bisa diumpamakan dengan rasa sakit ketika sebuah pisau tajam menusuk jantungmu lalu mencabik-cabiknya dengan kasar. Deidara tahu ini hanya pengulangan dari peristiwa yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi, namun rasa sakitnya tetap sama, tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"_Deidara"_

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar bisikan dari suara yang benar-benar tak asing, suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, namun ia tak bisa menemukan sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah dirinya sendiri yang tengah berdiri di depan tubuh Sasori yang terperangkap di dinding goa, dengan segel yang mengunci tubuhnya.

Deidara bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, ini aneh. Namun ia sadar ia tidak sedang berada di dunia nyata.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, danna. Kita akan segera pulang," bisik refleksi Deidara yang berhadapan dengan tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasori.

Saat itulah kenyataan menghantam Deidara kuat-kuat.

Sasori sudah tewas.

Ia sudah tiada.

Deidara tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak keras, mencoba meluapkan rasa sakitnya di dalam dirinya dengan sebuah teriakan yang memilukan.

Ia tersentak saat dirinya kini berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, di dekat pintu lebih tepatnya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri, kali ini tengah berdiri menatap langit dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Tubuh Sasori–yang kini hanya berupa boneka kayu tanpa nyawa—terbaring di tempat tidur dalam kondisi statis.

"Lihatlah rasi bintang di langit selatan itu. Apa menurutmu itu seni?" Refleksi Deidara yang berdiri di belakang jendela bertanya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Selalu saja seperti itu, hm. Asal danna tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Jadi prinsip seni bodohmu itu tidak berlaku."

Hening.

"Lagipula danna belum melihat rasi bintang yang kutunjuk bukan? Aku menunjuk rasi bintang scorpius yang melambangkan dirimu. Bentuk dan namanya benar-benar menggambarkan kalajengking..."

Dan Deidara hanya bisa terdiam mengamati refleksinya yang terus saja berbicara seorang diri, tanpa sahutan dari siapapun.

"Hentikan..." bisiknya seraya mundur perlahan-lahan, tak sanggup melihat apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. "Aku mohon hentikan." Air kini mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Hentikan!"

* * *

"Hentikan! Hentikaaan!"

Mata merah milik Itachi perlahan berubah warna menjadi hitam legam. Saat itulah teriakan memilukan dari Deidara tak lagi terdengar. Pemuda yang perasaannya hancur lebur tak lagi berbentuk itu kini terduduk di tanah, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan air yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia tak bergerak, tubuhnya tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Semua yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan. Sasori tidak menyahutimu karena ia tak lagi berada di sisimu. Jika selama ini kau mendengar suaranya yang seolah berbicara denganmu atau menyahuti pertanyaanmu, itu hanyalah ilusi yang kau ciptakan untuk mengelabui dirimu sendiri," ucap Itachi yang menunduk menatap Deidara yang terduduk di tanah.

Tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat.

"Semua yang kau jalani selama ini palsu. Kau tidak bisa menerima kematiannya sehingga melakukan tindakan di luar batas kewajaran."

"D-da-danna...masih..."  
"Sasori sudah tewas."

Tiga kata dari Itachi menghancurkan segala alasan yang Deidara coba buat di dalam kepalanya untuk memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Sasori memang sudah tewas, sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan dirinya kini.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ucap Itachi sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Deidara.

Walaupun berat melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rekan—temannya yang terpuruk seperti itu, Itachi tetap mengambil langkah demi langkah tanpa keraguan, juga tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia memiliki sebuah keinginan terpendam sejak ia kecil, yaitu membuat orang lain kuat karena dirinya. Seperti adiknya—Uchiha Sasuke—yang ia tinggalkan di Konoha setelah pembunuhan sadis yang Itachi lakukan terhadap clan-nya. Ia ingin Sasuke menjadi kuat dengan motivasi untuk membunuh Itachi.

Tak berbeda dengan Deidara. Deidara berakhir menjadi anggota dari organisasi ini karena kalah bertarung melawan Itachi. Jujur, walau Itachi tak akan mengakuinya, ia ingin Deidara berlatih keras agar suatu saat menjadi kuat dan bertarung dengannya sekali lagi. Pemuda ini berharap kelahirannya di dunia bisa memberi keuntungan bagi hidup orang lain.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Itachi."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat Konan menghampirinya.

"Kita semua tahu Deidara akan menyakiti dirinya sedikit lagi sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Walaupun dengan akhir yang, sesuai kata Pein, akan menjadi pukulan yang keras bagi kita. Tapi kurasa inilah yang terbaik untuknya." Konan melanjutkan.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke ruangan Deidara, mendapati pintu ruangannya sudah tertutup.

Tatapan Itachi melembut.

"Kau benar," ucapnya.

* * *

Deidara duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menautkan jemari tangannya dengan jemari kayu Sasori yang kokoh. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, karena ia tahu menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun, juga tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Menangis terisak hanya membuat dadanya sesak dan tenggorokannya perih.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, danna?"

Kali ini ia sadar pertanyaannya tak mendapat sahutan.

Rupanya genjutsu dari Itachi telah menyadarkan Deidara dari ketidakwarasannya selama ini. Akan tetapi, hal ini tidak membuat Deidara merasa lebih baik. Sebaliknya, ia merasa kosong. Jantungnya seperti lenyap entah kemana, walaupun sebenarnya organ itu masih bersarang di dadanya. Terasa seperti sebuah luka besar menganga di dadanya. Membuatnya merasa sakit dan hampa di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingin mati sebagai sebuah karya seni. Bukan dalam ledakan, juga tidak berakhir di meseum." Deidara tertawa pelan, getir. "Sama sepertimu."

Deidara melepaskan tautan tangannya dari jemari Sasori. Bergerak cepat, ia membuka laci tempat Sasori menyimpan peralatannya. Dikeluarkannya seluruh isi laci tersebut dan dilemparnya ke lantai hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari saat laci itu hampir kosong –sebuah pisau kecil. Ia yakin semua pisau yang Sasori miliki pastilah tajam, karena itu Sasori bisa memahat kayu dengan sempurna.

Meletakkan pisau tersebut di atas meja, Deidara mulai melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Ia mengambil kembali pisaunya lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membiarkan benda-benda berserakan di lantai. Diarahkannya mata pisau ke lengan kirinya, sesaat ia hanya mengamati lengannya –memvisualisasikan apa yang akan ia ukir di sana. Setelah mendapat gambaran yang jelas, ia menekan mata pisau di tangannya untuk menembus kulit di lengan bawahnya. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja diiringi dengan ringisan pelan Deidara ketika ia mulai mengukir di lengannya sendiri.

"Sasori." Ia membaca tulisan yang ia ukir di lengan bawahnya. Tulisan 'Sasori' dengan huruf hiragana terukir dengan rapih di sana. Segera ia membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka itu dengan jubah Akatsuki-nya agar darahnya tidak mengering lalu membuat ukirannya terlihat tidak cantik.

Kini ia beralih ke dada kirinya, tepat di atas segel berupa jahitan yang sejak lahir ia miliki. Kala ia menusukkan pisau itu perlahan di kulit tipis di atas segel tersebut, seluruh rasa sakitnya berkumpul di dada kirinya, melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di lengan bawahnya. Rasa sakit seperti ini memang tidak menyiksanya karena selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup ia sudah sering mengalami luka yang jauh lebih parah. Hebatnya, ia tak pernah menangis karena luka fisik, separah apapun luka yang dideritanya. Tak pernah sama sekali.

Hanya luka batin yang bisa memancing air matanya.

"Sasori." Deidara kembali membaca ukiran di dada kirinya. 'Sasori' dengan huruf kanji. Darah dari luka di dadanya mengalir turun ke bawah mengotori kulit putih kecokelatan miliknya. Ia kembali mengelap darah yang keluar dengan jubahnya.

Deidara berjongkok, kini mencari-cari sesuatu di antara barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Sejauh ini yang ia temui hanya pisau, benda tajam lainnya, tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna gelap, dan secarik kertas berisi tulisan di atasnya. Deidara mengabaikan semua benda itu karena yang ia cari hanya satu –kunai.

Kunai yang Deidara ambil ia letakkan di atas meja dan ia sandarkan di dinding. Deidara berdiri dengan kedua lututnya agar bayangan wajahnya terlihat di kunai tersebut. Merasa ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas, pemuda ini mengukir sesuatu di pipi kanannya, menggunakan kunai sebagai cermin agar ia tidak salah dalam mengukir.

Kurang dari lima menit, sebuah gambar kalajengking terukir di pipi tirusnya. Kali ini ia mengusap darah yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat refleksinya di kunai.

Sempurna. Ia sudah mengukir nama seseorang yang dicintainya di dada kiri dan lengan kirinya, juga sudah mengukir kalajengking yang melambangkan seseorang yang dicintainya itu di pipi kanannya. Dengan ini Deidara sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai karya seni, walaupun bukan menurut prinsipnya ataupun prinsip sang danna.

Kini ia mendekati tubuh Sasori, menyingkap jubah yang menutupi lengan kanan Sasori. Deidara kini menggunakan lengan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut sebagai tempat mengukir, tentunya lebih mudah daripada mengukir dirinya sendiri.

Setelah proses pengukiran selesai, Deidara menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong nadi di lehernya, membuat darah mengalir deras menimbulkan bau anyir yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Ditampungnya darah yang keluar dari lehernya di telapak tangannya –setelah menutup mulut di telapak tangannya.

Setelah darah yang ia tampung ia rasa cukup, ia mengoleskan darahnya di lengan Sasori sehingga ukiran tadi bisa terlihat jelas.

'Deidara' dalam huruf katakana.

Deidara tersenyum setelah melihat hasil karyanya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Sasori sebagai sebuah penghormatan terakhir kepada seseorang yang sangat dihormati dan dicintainya ini.

"Maafkan apa yang aku lakukan selama ini, danna. Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Saat Deidara melempar pisaunya belakang—ke tumpukan benda yang berserakan di lantai—tanpa sadar matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas di antara benda-benda tajam tersebut. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Setelah berhasil membacanya, matanya melebar karena terkejut. Sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang sangat singkat dan sederhana, namun berhasil memancing air mata haru untuk keluar dari kedua mata Deidara. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya hanya karena membaca isi kertas itu. Merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, Deidara segera berbaring di sebelah Sasori, memposisikan dirinya untuk terbaring menghadap Sasori. Pandanganya mulai kabur, dan kepalanya mulai pening karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

Deidara tahu hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Tapi ia bersyukur karena bisa membaca tulisan Sasori tersebut sesaat sebelum hidupnya berakhir. Tulisan yang akan mengantarkannya ke dunia yang damai.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai meninggalkan Deidara, pandangannya pun menjadi buram karena air mata dan juga karena kesadaran yang perlahan sirna. Perlahan namun pasti, matanya tertutup karena kelopak matanya terasa berat tak tertahankan. Seperti rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Deidara terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pinggangnya, terasa seperti seseorang tengah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Namun beban yang ia rasakan di pinggangnya tidak seberat beban yang seharusnya jika memang terdapat sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya.

Dibukanya mata kembali, kali ini pandangannya semakin buram. Ia tersentak saat melihat Sasori yang berbaring di hadapannya kini menatapnya dengan sepasang mata cokelat kemerahan yang hangat.

Samar-samar Deidara melihat bibir Sasori melengkung membentuk senyuman yang teduh dan hangat. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir kembali. Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bisa melihat Sasori tersenyum. Senyum yang didambakannya akhirnya bisa ia lihat di detik-detik akhir kehidupannya.

"Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir, saatnya beristirahat dengan tenang bersamaku."

Suara yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu kini bisa ia dengar lagi di luar kepalanya, bukan di dalam kepalanya seperti yang ia dengar beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Deidara tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang damai. Perlahan matanya tertutup kembali.

Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi Deidara bisa merasakan sentuhan ringan di bibirnya.

Terlepas dari hanya imajinasi, delusi, atau khayalan belaka, detik-detik terakhir dalam hidup Deidara benar-benar terasa indah baginya. Terasa sangat, sangat indah.

* * *

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

Iris cokelat kemerahan Sasori mengamati gerak-gerik partnernya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Deidara tetap terlalu banyak gerak seperti biasanya, hanya saja beberapa hari ini Deidara tidak banyak bicara, tidak seperti Deidara yang Sasori kenal. Terlebih lagi, belakangan ini Deidara selalu menjauh dan menghindar dari Sasori.

Hingga akhirnya Sasori menyerah dan bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya seraya berusaha menutupi kecemasan dalam nadanya.

Deidara yang melangkah menuju pintu tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasori. Deidara mencoba untuk menatap langsung ke iris mata Sasori yang hangat, namun ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Deidara gugup. Jika saja ia tak menunduk, Sasori mungkin sudah bisa melihat semburat kemerahan yang merebak di pipi pemuda manis ini.

"Begitu?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku..." Deidara menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Tidak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu kugutsu milik danna, dan...lengannya patah. Aku, um, minta maaf."

Sasori berkedip. Jadi itu alasan mengapa selama beberapa hari ini Deidara menghindar darinya dan bersikap berbeda dari dirinya sehari-hari? Karena takut Sasori memarahinya?

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Jangan ulangi lagi," ucap Sasori dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah?" Deidara mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum senang.

Sasori mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_, danna!" Deidara memekik dengan riang. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Deidara yang bahagia, wajah manis itu benar-benar membuat Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di jantungnya.

Sasori berani bertaruh sebentar lagi Deidara akan bersikap seperti dirinya yang seharusnya.

Sasori mengambil sebuah kertas, ia merobek kertas tersebut hingga kertas itu menjadi berukuran kecil, hanya sekitar dua kali sepuluh sentimeter. Diambilnya sebuah pena, kemudian ia menuliskan isi hatinya di kertas tersebut, isi hati yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ungkapkan dari bibirnya.

Setelah selesai menulis, ia tersenyum. Dimasukannya kertas tersebut ke dalam laci dimana ia menyimpan peralatannya untuk membuat kugutsu.

Ia berharap suatu saat Deidara membaca apa yang ia tulis.

* * *

**Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menjadi Deidara yang kucintai.**


End file.
